39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clues
About the Clues Whoever discovers the great Cahill secret will become the most powerful person (or people) in the world. This secret can be unlocked by assembling all 39 Clues. When combined, these will form the secret--- the Master Serum. Dan and Amy Cahill found all 39 of these throughout the books. All the five branches have a serum(Janus Serum, Tomas Serum, Lucian Serum, Ekaterina Serum and Madrigal Serum). Taking a specific Branch's Serum will give you the qualities of said branch. The serum contains the various Clues of the branch. Assembling all the branches clues gives you the master serum. The Lucian serum was drank by Isabel Kabra. In Book 8, the Janus serum was destroyed. The Ekat serum has been lost for ages. The Tomas serum was drank by Shaka Zulu. For many years, the Cahills believed they were the only ones who knew about the Clues. However, the Vespers --originating from Damien Vesper who used to be Gideon Cahill's friend but killed him-- Also know about them. How to Get the Clues Missions There is a mission released for every book. On the complete of a mission, you get one Clue, except for Mission 10, which grants the player Madrigal status and Mission 11, simply 5 Replicator Cards. However, Mission clues can also be obtained in card combos. *Mission 0: Agent Training--------------------Uranium *Mission 1: The Lost Clue---------------------Phosphorus *Mission 2: The Emperor's Secret----------King Cobra Venom *Mission 3: The Lost Diamond---------------Zinc *Mission 4: The Lucian Fort-------------------Clover *Mission 5: The General's Clue--------------Lead *Mission 6: The Mad Scientist's Clue-----Mercury *Mission 7: The Frozen Secret--------------Magnesium *Mission 8: The Desert Sabotage----------Silver *Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue------------Mint *Mission 10: End Game------------------------Madrigal Status *Mission 11 : Behind Enemy Lines---------5 Replicator Cards Books Each book in The 39 Clues ''comes with six cards. Entering these cards unlocks a Clue except for [[Vespers Rising|''Vespers Rising]] and Series 2 and Unstoppable Books. *The Maze of Bones-----Iron Solute *One False Note----------Tungsten *The Sword Thief----------Gold *Beyond the Grave--------Myrrh *The Black Circle---------Amber *In Too Deep----------------Water *The Viper's Nest----------Aloe *The Emperor's Code-----Silk *Storm Warning------------Mace *Into the Gauntlet---------Serum Formula *Vespers Rising-----------Unlocks Mission 11 titled 'Behind Enemy Lines'. Cards Certain cards can be combined to make a Clue, and sometimes one card is used in multiple card combinations, also known as card combos. Some Clues only require 1 card, like the Ultra-Rare cards and the CERN and New York Subway cards. Some require you to get different and mutiple cards. These cards are accessible via either replicating ☀Being them, or by using the cards given in a card pack. Cards have different rarities so sometimes more thanbeing 1 card replicator is needed. Card Combos *The Founding Fathers Card Combo ----- Honey *Cahill Collision Card Combo --------------- Hydrogen *Madrigal Temple Card Combo ------------ Pepper *The Wild West Card Combo -------------- Wormwood *The Madrigal Stronghold Card Combo - Barley *Secrets of the Deep Card Combo ------- Quartz *The X-Ray Clue Card Combo ------------- Copper *Buried Secrets Card Combo -------------- Vinegar *The Stolen Clue Card Combo-----------------Salt * Frankenstein's Secret Card Combo------Iodine * Eiffel's Secret Card Combo----------------Blood * The Missing Explorer Card Combo-------Bone * The National Palace Card Combo--------Platinum * Sandstone City Card Combo--------------Lily * Turkish Delight Card Combo--------------Sulfur * The Mad King Card Combo---------------Pearl * The Mountain Challenge Card Combo-Cocoa * New York Subway Card Combo----------Rosemary * The Desert Mystery Card Combo--------Calcium Carbonate The Clues Online Clue Chart List of Clues False Clues Please also see the main article: False Clues *Thyme- In The Black Book of Buried Secrets on the Shakespeare page, it has that he hid Clues in his plays. Thyme is one of them. In addition, in 'Into the Gauntlet,' Hamilton tries lying to Isabel when interrogated about his clues, saying that thyme was one. Isabel didn't believe him, however, and he confessed that it was rosemary . *Tin - Hamilton also tried to tell Isabel one of the Clues was Tin, but didn't believe him that time either and he confessed that it was Zinc. *Diamond - In The Viper's Nest, the Tomas hid a diamond bracelet with Aloe. This may be a False Clue created to mislead rival Cahills. Trivia ﻿Dan mentions in 'The Maze of Bones' that there could be 39 Clues because "39 is a sweet number. It's 13 x 3. It's also the sum of five prime numbers in a row--3,5,7,11, and 13. And if you add the first three powers of three, 31, 32, and 33, you get 39." Category:Clues Category:Lists Category:Serum Formula Category:Cahill Family